


Day VI- Wearing Each Others' Clothes

by sazann



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Clothes-swap, M/M, otp challenge, very nondescript sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazann/pseuds/sazann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty self-explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day VI- Wearing Each Others' Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's taken me so many months to continue this! You know how it is. Life and all those other distractions. Back now, though!

Westwood. Jim’s favourite type of suit- the way it was fitted just so around the sleeves, his spotted tie, it all made for a very good sort of first impression.  
Sebastian, on the other hand, was always more one for looser clothing- jumpers, warm coats and the like. He never needed to make impressions, after all- he was a sniper, they never saw him.  
Each one of them was rather certain that their own wardrobe was the superior one, as people tend to be regarding their own preferences. Either way, though, they each had their own and stuck to it.  
Until one night, after a successful job taking place in a warehouse on the outskirts of London, they decided they needed a way to pass the time. And really, there was only one possibility, wasn’t there?  
So they had a shag, right there in the dark, and it was a damn good one, too. They two of them were hyperventilating, lying next to each other unclothed when Seb heard the sound of echoing footsteps coming towards the entrance.  
“D’you hear that?” murmured Seb, turning his head to look over his shoulder.  
“Hear what?” replied Jim in a soft but unmistakably annoyed tone.  
“Someone’s coming, c’mon.” said Seb, and the two of them quickly scrambled to get their clothes on in the almost pitch black room. They made their way out of the warehouse promptly without getting caught (they always did, after all) and headed out the back, squinting as they stepped into the light.  
When the bright sun hit the couple, they realized that something was most definitely wrong.  
Jim was wearing a loose, plaid jumper and a pair of tracksuit bottoms, while Sebastian donned a tight-fitting black suit and loose tie.  
There was a moment of rather awkward silence before the both of them burst out laughing (which happened rarely enough).  
“Hang on, we need to change out of these.” said Sebastian between laughs.  
“Mmm, I don’t know. You look rather dashing in a suit.” murmured Jim, tracing a finger down Seb’s jawline.  
“That’s how you look every day, you tosser.” Sebastian smirked.


End file.
